herofandomcom-20200223-history
Terriermon
Terriermon is one of the main heroes in Digimon Tamers. Terriermon is Henry Wong's partner. He is best friend with Guilmon. His known moves are Bunny Blast and Terrier Tornado where he spins himself around and shoots a green tornado at his enemies. His in-training form is Gummymon. Terriermon can Digivolve into Gargomon, Rapidmon, and his final form is MegaGargomon. He is voiced by Aoi Tada in Japanese version and Mona Marshall in English version, the latter of whom also voices different Terriermon from Digimon: The Movie. Appearance He resembles a bunny with long ears and a single horn. Digimon Tamers Henry became a Digimon Tamer after receiving an American Digimon computer from his father. Choosing Terriermon as his partner, he helped him digivolve into Gargomon to defeat a Gorillamon who went on a rampage, but Gargomon went on a rampage as well and hurt himself. Though he tried to convince himself that his father was right and Digimon are just data, Henry began to cry as he realized he hurt his partner. This caused a Blue Card to appear, which Henry swiped through his card reader, turning it into a D-Power. With that, the exhausted Terriermon materialized in Henry's arms. Realizing he has hurt many real Digimon through the game, he promised Terriermon that he would never make him battle again. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Henry and Terriermon went with Takato and Guilmon to Okinawa for summer vacation. Henry came to see the meteor which had landed near the islands and after returning to his hotel with pictures, he was phoned by his dad who told him that communication systems in Tokyo were going haywire before the phone went dead. Henry saw an Ebidramon attacking a ship and digivolved Terriermon to Gargomon to fight it. Afterwards, the two were warped with Rika Nonaka, Kyubimon and Omnimon to the VP Labs where Takato and Growlmon were fighting the true enemy: Mephistomon Henry was present as the battle continued into an alternate dimension where Mephistomon became Gulfmon and WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon created the "Trinity Burst" to defeat Gulfmon. Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon Henry was on board a train with Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon when Locomon arrived in the Real World. When the trains were rendered inoperable, Henry, Suzie and their partners had to hoof it on foot. After leaving Suzie behind and accidentally taking Lopmon instead of Terriermon, he met up with Kazu, Kenta and their partners and they hijacked a train car to catch up to Locomon. On the way, Henry switched Lopmon for Terriermon as they passed Suzie. Henry Biomerged with Terriermon to MegaGargomon to fight the Parasimon that were showing up in Shinjuku. There prove to be too many to defeat, even with the help of Justimon, but Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon: Crimson Mode and destroys them all with one shot, causing Henry to comment on how nice Gallantmon looks as Crimson Mode calling him "Miss Pretty Pants" like Suzie does Terriermon. Afterwards, Henry attended Rika's birthday party. Quotes Trivia *His English Voice Actress, Mona Marshall also voices Izzy Izumi from Digimon Adventure series. Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Category:Mischievous Category:Genderless